bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Gem
'''Flame Gem' is a type of Special Gem that appears in the that was first appeared in Bejeweled Twist. It is the successor of the Power Gem from Bejeweled 2 with a redesigned flame appearance and detonation animation. Overview It is usually created when the player matches 4 gems of the same color. In Bejeweled 2 and Twist, it can also be created by matching 5 or 6 gems in an "L", "T", or "+" shape on Bejeweled Twist or matching 4 gems in a square on . When detonated, it clears gems in flames in a 3x3 area around it as well as triggering any special gems in that area, with any Hypercube and Dark Hypercube detonating based on the color of the Flame Gem, on the same area. Combination effects In Bejeweled Stars, this Special Gem can be swapped with other Special Gems in order to produce the following effects: *Flame Gem: Detonates in a 4x3 area with an additional 6 tiles at the end of the area's middle column and two rows. *Star Gem: Detonates themselves in the same swap end location. *Hypercube: Detonates the swapped Flame Gem as well as turning all normal gems into Flame Gems and detonating any special gem of the same color. *Dark Hypercube: Detonates the swapped Flame Gem as well as turning all normal gems into Hypercubes and detonating any special gem of the same color. Trivia *When looked closely, the player can see sparks coming off the gem. *A yellow Flame Gem's fire is slightly a more tone of orange than the other colors. *It appears that the flame animation is on a different layer than the gem itself, as when a Flame Gem is spinning, the fire stays in place. This is especially evident with red Flame Gems. **Also in PC and Mac versions of Bejeweled Blitz and Bejeweled 3, if the player looks very closely when the spacebar is pressed (which pauses the game), the flames completely disappear just before the gems themselves disappear in order to pause the game. This also occurs when the 'Menu' button is accessed. * In some versions of Bejeweled 3, adjacent gems will flash with the bright light given off of the Flame Gem. * The square Flame Gem match makes Bejeweled Stars the only Bejeweled title that actively ignores three gems in a row, and for a match to be made with less than three gems in a row. *In Bejeweled Classic, Flame Gems have slightly different sounds. Names in other languages Gallery ''Bejeweled Twist'' Bejeweled Twist Flame Gem Intro.png|The message that appears when a Flame Gem is seen for the first time. Flame Gem Unused Message.png|An Unused Flame Gem Message Bejeweled Twist Online Trial Flame Gem Intro.png|Making a Flame Gem for the first time in the Online Trial version. ''Bejeweled 3'' Blue Fire Gem NDS.png|Blue Fire Gem in the DS version. Fire Gem explosion Bejeweled 3 NDS.png|Fire Gem explosion in the DS version. Flame Gem Online B3.png|Blue Fire Gem in the Online version. Flame Gem Effect Online B3.png|Fire Gem explosion in the Online version. ''Bejeweled Stars'' Double blast.jpg|Combined blast range of two Flame Gems Screenshot 2016-06-20-19-36-38.png|Ditto, of a Flame Gem and a Star Gem Category:Special Gems Category:Bejeweled Twist Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Bejeweled 3 Category:Bejeweled Stars Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled Twist Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled 3 Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled Blitz Category:Special Gems in Bejeweled Stars